


Brave Enough to Love You

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Angst, Feels, I need help, M/M, Poor Optimus, Song Inspired, Why Did I Write This?, mood, no happy ending, poor megs, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus and Megatron have feelings for each other. But, isn’t it sad how sometimes fear is the one thing that keeps you from being happy?





	Brave Enough to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the song it’s called Brave enough by Lindsey Stirling feat. Christina Perri.

Optimus leaned over a servo, a holocube held gently as coolant streamed down his cheeks. The image all that was left from his previous life. The only thing that reminded him of his and Megatron’s connection. The image, even after all this time, crystal clear for his optics. 

Two mechs pressed to each other, while giving wide smiles. One far smaller then the large grey mech. Two mechs that were from different worlds, but were drawn to each other. One an archivist, while the other was once a miner who became a gladiator who spoke eloquently. One from Iacon, the other from Koan. But, even with all their differences they still understood each other. Even with the large gap, they could see the similarities they both had. 

_There’s some things I should have said_   
_I was too afraid_   
_It was just so hard to let you know_   
_Now it’s all too late_

The red and blue mech choked back a sob. The memories coming back to him. All those opportunities to say what he wanted to say. All those moments when their friendship could have been more! And yet, here he was wallowing in self pity. Unable to cope with the loneliness that he was left with. All because he was afraid to tell him! All because he could never muster up the courage to speak his mind!

_What we had was beautiful_   
_I didn’t want to wreck it all_   
_Every day I think about the truth_

Why was it so hard to talk?! Why was he so afraid to ruin what they once had?! Maybe because what they were was already beautiful? Maybe because he couldn’t see the possibility of something more? Everything is just so confusing! Why couldn’t everything be so clear?! Was that too much to ask for?

That grey servo offering to help him up. That fanged smile facing him. Those piercing red optics that seemed to haunt his dreams. Everything about this mech was driving him insane. Even before they met. And even with this new opportunity, he still couldn’t give voice to these feelings. He was still afraid of the pain. He was sill afraid of being the one to destroy them. Even as he followed Megatron. Even as he and Megatron fought in sync. He had nothing, but fear in speaking.

_I wish I was_   
_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough to love you_

Yet, no matter what these feelings wouldn’t fade away. They just seemed to grow as time pass. And here again, he felt like they could accomplish great things. Was he truly a fool in thinking so? Was he being stupid in trusting Megatron’s words? Even now, he couldn’t help but believe Megatron. He couldn’t help, but blindly follow after that grey mech. Walking down these dark paths to Unmakers spark. Trusting in his every judgment. 

Willing to sacrifice himself, if it meant not just protecting the humans. But in saving the one mech he loved. He was willing to do so much, but reluctant in telling Megatron a thing. How ironic that was. Perhaps once everything is over, he will be able to rest. And maybe, just maybe, he could come to a conclusion. Might be able to finally tell Megatron the words he wished to tell all the time. 

_I wish I was_   
_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough to love you_

Megatron wasn’t sure how to feel. Seeing Optimus fight with him. Knowing that he could trust Optimus to have his back. Leading him to Unicrons spark chamber. Knowing that there might not be a chance for him to live. Even with all this knowledge. Even when he knew this was the only choice, it felt wrong. It was like he knew it was wrong. There things he wanted to say. Things that needed to be said, but he didn’t have the courage to say them. And if Optimus didn’t survive this, he would never be able to say them.

It was funny how the Prime was so important to him. Ironic at that too. But, now that he sees Optimus stand before Unicron. Now that he sees this might be their last meeting, he can’t help but regret. Regret pushing him away. Regret not telling him what needed to be said. The blinding light almost reminding him of the past. Optimus was always a shining light even before he became Prime.

_Stripped away the walls I built_   
_Like no one ever has_   
_The hardest part was never known_   
_If we were meant to last_

Even as everything cleared, he felt odd. Perhaps empty would be the right term. To think the only mech capable of ripping his walls down was possibly gone. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t right! He didn’t want to lose him! He never wanted those blue optics to flicker out of existence! He never truly wanted to snuff his spark out! Because in the end Optimus meant too much to him! 

If only he had known this from the beginning, then maybe they could have lasted. Or maybe he wouldn’t have stalled at seeing those wide innocent optics glow. Or practically want to sob at hearing that old designation slip past those dermas. Maybe he wouldn’t have even made the rash decision of taking him back to the Nemesis. Or make him take the Decepticon brand. 

_What we had was beautiful_   
_I didn’t want to wreck it all_   
_Every day I think about the truth_

But, every time he saw those optics, and smile he was always reminded about the past. Everything ‘Orion’ did was just a reminder. The urge to hug him tightly, or apologize repeatedly always tugging at his spark. But, he couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be right, especially since this ‘Orion’ has no memory of the present. What was he expecting? A happy ending where he and ‘Orion’ lived out their lives together? 

_I wish I was_   
_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough to love you_

Hoping to not worry over the Autobot’s getting him back. Hoping for ‘Orion’ to not catch onto his lie. Hoping that in the end ‘Orion’ took his side. In the end, he was only living out a dream. How could he be so dumb?! He was foolish into thinking that he could hide the truth! And did he really believe taking care of the last Autobot’s would make everything better? Was he really going to kill the last remnants of the Autobot’s to keep ‘Orion’? 

What was he trying to accomplish? He hadn’t even said a thing to the red and blue mech!

_I wish I was_   
_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough, Brave enough_   
_Brave enough to love you_

And here he was! The very mech he had gone insane for. Those optics that stared at him both betrayed and uncertain. But, he stood before him, knowing that sadly they had to fight. Even when he had no chance of winning, he was still willing to fight him! Even when it was hopeless, he still fought for his team. But, soon that uncertainty was washed away. The battle mask deploying as those blue optics dimmed. 

For a moment, Megatron thought he saw sadness in them. But, he didn’t have the chance to dwell on the thought. His frame moving on its own to charge after Optimus. The mech easily evading before firing shots at him. Before, disappearing through the ground bridge. 

_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough to love you_  
 _I wish I was_

Two mechs so different, but so similar at the same time. One representing the light, while the other represented the dark. Both leaders who wanted the best for their people. Both who fought each other reluctantly. But, in the end there was no other choice, right?

_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough, Brave enough_

Two mourning over what could have been. One who buried his faceplate in servos, while the other leaned against a wall. Both within the confines of their own rooms. Both covered in darkness as they let themselves weep. Both unable to rely upon others. Both unable to bury away their pain, and love for each other. Both whispering out something for no one to hear. A single sentence meant for their audials only, but also for each other.

“ _Brave enough to love you._ ”


End file.
